Sons of Anarchy Mc Paw Patrol Anarchy Adventures
by Doc Gallows 95
Summary: Joel Kelen Fennell is a full Vice President and patch mumber of the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club he is also a mumber of the rescue team of the Paw Patrol he Ride with both his Brothers and Friends


Episode : introduction

Full Name : Joel Kelen Fennell

Date of Birth : April 22 1995

Age : 23

Hometown : Ahoskie City North Carolina

Family : Clayton Fennell (Father)

Elizabeth Lopez Teller (Mother)

John Thomas Teller (Uncle)

Thomas Teller (Cousin)

Jackson Nathaniel Teller (Cousin)

Abel Teller (Nephew)

Thomas Teller (Nephew)

Tara Knowle (Cousin-in-law)

Gamma Teller (Aunt)

Species : Human

Eye Color : Brown

Hair Color : Black

Skin Color : Light Brown

Height : 6 ft 10 in (208 cm)

Weight : 209 lb (150 kg)

Nationality : American

Race : African American

Spouse : Zendaya Maree Stoermer

Coleman

Alignment : Good

Nicknames : Doc Gallows,

The Crow of The Paw Patrol,

Crowdog,

The Grim Reper of The Paw Patrol,

Outlaw Badass Warrior,

Attire : Black baseball cap, Black

Bandana around his head, Glasses,

Dark red and black bandana around his

neck, Silver chain with two silver war dog

tags, Black T-Shirt With The Ghost Reper

logo, Black leather vest with Sons of

Anarchy Club Patch, Black leather belt,

Harley Davidson mens Ace of spades

antique belt buckle, Black baggy

jeans, Silver pocket chain, Dark red and

black airforce ones,

Alignment : Good

Likes : Helping his Brothers and Friends,

Hangout with his Brothers and the Pups,

Ridein' with his Brothers,

Watching TV with the Pups,

Playing Video Games,

Comics,

Food,

Classic Rock Heavy Metal and Hip Hop,

Working On Bikes,

Helpin' People,

Takein' Naps in the Afternoon,

Playing outside with the Pups,

Playing Poker with his Brothers,

Fighting,

Tagging On Walls,

Looking at Sunset,

Club : Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club

(North Carolina Chapter)

Club Rack : Vice President

Bike : 2008 Harley Davidson Road King

Position : Paw Patrol Mumber No. 9,

[Mechanic / Outlaw Motorcyclist]

Bio : Joel is a full patch mumber and

Vice President of the Sons of Anarchy

Motorcycle Club. He is also mumber 9th

mumber of the Paw Patrol he is the

team's mechanic. Joel's badge is on

his silver chain with the war dogs tags

the badge with Silver outline with a dark

red background and a picture Joel's Club

logo Grim Reaper wielding an M-16 rifle

with scythe blade and holding a crystal

ball with symbol for Anarchy. Joel helps

his Brothers and his cousin Jax of the

Charming California chapter on gunruns

but when Samcrow gets into the drug

business the Galindo Cartel Joel try to

keep away from it he doesn't do drugs

or drink he just eats food and drinks

water and soda. Joel ride with Ryder and

the Pups in case they need help on

rescue mission. Ryder and the Pups

was getting worried about Joel

the people of Adventure Bay heard about

about Samcrow drugs and the killing

in Charming. One night at the lookout

Ryder and the Pups was gettin' worried

Joel didn't show up at the lookout

Ryder call him a couple of times

but Joel didn't answer the Pups look

over Adventure Bay for the biker but

luck but Ryder got a call from Joel's

cousin Jax. Jax told Ryder to meet

them at St. Thomas Hospital Ryder and

the Pups got on their vehicles and went

over there. When Ryder and the Pups

got over they were greeted by club

member Bobby Mudson outside

Ryder and the Pups follow Bobby

were the others club mumbers

and Joel's family was waiting

Jax and the Sons plus the family

introduce themselves Ryder and the Pups

while everyone waitied for the doctor

Jax told Ryder what happened. Joel

was riding with us on delivery right when

The One-Niners came out of nowhere

knocked over Phil's truck off the road

Joel stop off his the One-Niners shot

Joel in the arm and they torch the truck.

Jax and the others ran to the truck

Joel was able to pull Phil out of the bring

truck and help his Brothers get the crate

out when Jax seen Joel arm was

bleeding he told Happy and Phil to get

the club van and take Joel to St. Thomas

Hospital. After Jax told Ryder what

happened the Pups was look through

glass window to see their friend

Joel in a hospital bed with a cast over

he's arm. For the last two weeks

Sons, Ryder and the Pups got to

know each other. the Paw Patrol got

to see Samcrow club house and the

garage. When Joel was all clear to

go his arm all better and can ride again

he got his bike and heading to the club

the Sons and Paw Patrol where happy

to Joel Riding again. There was Meeting

at table after Jax and the Sons talked

with Ryder and the Pups about what

happened to Joel.Ryder know Joel is

great mumber of the mc and Jax knows

is a great helper with the Paw Patrol

the Sons and the Paw Patrol plus family

and friends don't want Joel end up in jail

or dead so they all decided Joel can still

help on club business but he must carrie

a gun and when his ridin' with the club

one of the pup ride with him to help him

and the club. For 3 weeks Joel like have

one of Pups ridin' with him and his

brothers it was fun he also still on rescue

missions with Paw Patrol so everything

is great.


End file.
